Sports Shed's And Flash Backs
by Sans Fire
Summary: you know...this is technically rape." During a sports lesson, Sasuke becomes distressed then Naruto comforts him...in a very small sports cupboard. Romance/humour. Sakura bashing, YAOI SMUT SASUNARU!


Anemone: I like this story.

Dokuro: you like any story that has sasunaru lemon.

Anemone:...yeah....suppose

Gaara: weirdo.

Anemone: yeah. cos you can SO talk, you sand controlling insomniac raccoon.

Gaara: (eye twitch)

Dokuro: omg, just read the story.

* * *

"Sasuke, you know this is technically rape?"

"shut up, dobe"

"teme, you cant rape me…we-we're in…th-the…mmnm…"

"see, you like it Naruto."

"sh-shut up…fuck…fa-faster…"

"I thought it was rape?"

"it IS! Just…fucking…"

"fucking? Is that an indirect way of asking me to fuck you?"

"j-just sh-shut…u-up…" Sasuke smirked and slowed his touch making Naruto shoot daggers at him "wh-what are you doing?! Don't sl-slow down!!"

They were standing (well, Sasuke standing, Naruto pushed against the wall with his legs around the raven's waist) in the sports equipment cupboard, half naked. The only difference between the two was which _parts_ were naked… Naruto's shorts had been flung somewhere behind them, his white sports shirt was ridding high on his chest with Sasuke's cold chest flush against his. Sasuke had his white shirt strewn across the floor. His zip was undone and shorts were pulled down enough so you could just see the milky white skin of his thighs. The Uchiha's hands were wrapped around Naruto's chest under the shirt, massaging his ass. It all started 25 minutes ago.

FLASH BACK!

"come on, boys! You're already FIVE minutes LATE!!" Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Gaara winced and ran out of the locker room into the large sports hall "WHAT were you doing?!"

"ch-changing…" Naruto blushed. In actually fact Kiba had given him a love bite then Sasuke punched him and while the Uchiha had been beating up the dog lover the red head had pushed the Uzumaki into a locker, following soon after, and began molesting the adorable kitsune. Sasuke had gone ballistic as he couldn't inside the metal evil thing and he could hear Naruto's screams and moans from inside it. Gaara, at this point, had gotten Naruto down to his boxers in the confined space (the sand helped) and Naruto was squirming terribly (not helping Gaara's erection) finally Sasuke smashed through the door with chidori, attempted to beat Gaara to a pulp AND protect Naruto. and finally they were called out. So there, in front of the teacher, stood a blushing, molested, horny (Gaara did a good job and didn't finish, plus he got horny whenever he saw the raven become overly protective. He didn't know why…probably because sex always followed soon after), panting, hickey covered blonde kitsune (who had his clothes torn and ruffled), a seething, over protective, snarling, death glaring raven Uchiha, a horny (Naruto did a good job ((by accident)) and didn't finish), pissed off (as in, I'm about to kill you pissed off) red head, and a completely beaten to a pulp, whimpering dog lover.

"just…changing?!"

"yeah…"

"Uzumaki! Why are you…do you…look…like…"

"someone RAPED him??" Sasuke snapped making the teacher raise his eyebrow

"did…someone rape him?"

"CLOSE FUCKING TO IT!" he roared making everyone in the room go quiet. Sasuke was never angry and when he was, it was something to fear. The only thing that would _ever_ make Sasuke angry would be someone touching Naruto. and if Naruto looked like _that_ and the Uchiha _hadn't_ touched him…not even a mile thick wall of steal would protect you.

"okay, calm down Sasuke-"

"CALM DOWN!? MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND ALMOST GOT RAPED!!"

"…b-boyfriend?!" he whirled round to face one of his insipid fan girls.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" I think her name was…sa something…sak…sagkua? Whatever. He didn't care

"…y-yo-you are ga-gay?"

"no. I am not gay" he said, completely sarcastic

"oh good! Thank god, for a second I thought you were a fag" everyone in the room was begging her to shut the fuck up but she didn't "and in love with that little…slut Naruto? did you know he has a demon inside him?! isn't it disgusting! He's such a monster, ugly little whore" the atmosphere went dead cold. "I know you really love me. silly pe…"

"I am in love Naruto! I am not gay because I am not attracted to men. I am attracted to Naruto. Naruto! he is my boyfriend. And if you EVER call him a monster, slut or whore or even SPEAK about him with a _hint_ of malice I will KILL you!" she starred at Sasuke, pupils tiny with sheer terror. Sasuke was snarling at her, teeth bared, eyes completely jet black, no white's showing, with sharinggan beginning to swirl. Ino, one of her friends, ran up and pulled Sakura away before Sasuke could demolish her with one blow. Naruto dashed up and hugged the raven from behind, hushing him.

"it's okay Sasuke…shh…" the blonde stroked his hair lovingly and turned him around, resting the Uchiha's head on his shoulder, making him bend down slightly. He had his pale hands clenched into fists. Naruto hugged him tightly, leaning up on his tip toes to reach, and pressed his lips firmly against his. Sasuke's arms immediately wound around his waist, pulling him closer. The raven relaxed into the kiss, the blonde cooled all his anger. Everyone was silent as they broke the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting them.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to look into the pools of blue.

"…Naruto…"

"I know…it's okay" Sasuke tightened his hug, burying his nose into the golden hair

"I'm sorry…"

"I know, shh, it's okay, you don't need to apologies…"

"Naruto…"

"shh…"

"…" he nuzzled the blondes ear and whispered, for only him to hear "sorry…"

"I love you"

"me too"

"good."

"well, now that your all happy, all run three laps, Haruno, run 8 for being so insensitive." Kakashi snarled at her. and she used to be his pupil. _Disgusting_. "and you have detention after school for a week."

"but-"

"NO BUTS HARUNO! RUN!" Sasuke and Naruto began jogging next to each other. The raven smiled down at the blonde who grinned back, jumping up, clumsily pressing his lips to the Uchiha's. the raven sighed happily and watched when Naruto returned to his lane, jogging a few centimetres away from him so every once and a while their arms touched, sending jolts of electricity between the two. Every male who Sakura ran past they would try and trip her up, until she finally caught up with the blonde.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto"- the kitsune winced when he felt Sasuke stop dead in his tracks

"Sakura…I'll…um…I need to go, come on Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun! Wait!" Sasuke snarled and picked up the blonde. Naruto smiled and automatically wrapped his legs around his waist. The Uchiha turned and sprinted right past Sakura who screamed after them but they couldn't hear. Sasuke raced straight past Kakashi, who smirked knowingly, into the wooden sports shed.

"Sasuke…"

"I couldn't take it…what…that _slut_ said…she's such a bitch…"

"I know, honey, I know"

"Naruto…I love you so much…it hurts when you're not there"

"me too…I love you…I love you"

"mmm…" Sasuke pushed Naruto against the small wooden shed, yanking his school tie from his pocket "now you can make it up to me. oh, and tell Kyuubi that if he doesn't heal those love bi-_hickeys_ in under three seconds flat, I'll come in there and kill him with my bare hands" he snarled "well…Gaara's _hickeys_. Leave **my** _love bites_." Naruto nodded and zoned out for a second before he chuckled

"Kyuubi says your welcome to try…and killing him means that I would d-" Sasuke's hand shot up and covered his mouth

"don't. don't say it." Sasuke growled out, thrusting his hips hard into Naruto's crotch making him mewl

"sa-Sasuke…no-not…not here…"

"come on, baby…you know what happens when you comfort me so sweetly…" the Uchiha purred in his ear before nipping it lightly.

"b-but…sa-Sasuke…it's no-not like I me-meant to ma-make you ho-horny…Sa-su-ke…" Naruto smirked, grinding his hips into the raven's making his knee's quiver.

"damn…y-your so…fucking…hot" he shoved forward after each word making the blonde's eyes role in pleasure. Sasuke cunning smile formed on his lips as he pulled out the long thick black tie. He grabbed both of Naruto's hands and hand cuffed them together, fastening them over the hook used for skipping ropes. The blonde was too lost in pleasure to care what happened. Sasuke smirked and bent down a bit before grinding the length of his erection against the length of Naruto's making the blonde's mouth open in a silent scream. Suddenly Sasuke stopped and pulled away, leaving the kitsune dangling about a foot off the ground, flies open, erection visible through his boxers, panting. His scarred cheeks were flushed and his breathing heavy. The raven felt his cock spasm at the sight.

"sa-Sasuke?! get back here…wait…wh-why cant I touch the floor…eh?! Oh my god! My hands! I'm…dangling!!" the capsule turned chibi and began to struggle until Sasuke pulled down his boxers enough to free his dick and pulled Naruto's legs around his waist, pushing his body up so not all his weight was hanging on his wrists or they'd chafe (Sasuke knew the consequences from the last time he had a bondage fetish…Naruto made him sleep on the couch for a week. He couldn't deal with it ((even if it did only last half an hour on the sofa)) lol). "he-hey…wh-why…what if someone walks in?!" Naruto began to panic (last time they did that…well…they were still working off the detentions)

"so? Who cares…I don't. because their stupid enough to let us in the same detention room with Jiraya watching over us."

"Sasuke, you know this is technically rape."

END FLASH BACK!!

"oh…fuck…Sasuke…" the Uchiha grinned and sped up the pace till Naruto was screaming his name. Sasuke felt the blonde's cock swell as he prepared to orgasm…

"TEME!!" Naruto's eyes went blood red and his teeth sharpened to fangs in under a second as the older boy stopped his actions. He grew claws and tried to either A) rip the Uchiha to shreds and/or B) jerk himself off. But he could do neither

"and that, my beautiful uke, is why I tied you up"

"GRRR…"

"don't worry, I'll let you cum as soon as I do, honey"

"okay! So fuck me…" the Uchiha smirked and began to rock against Naruto making him pant again "fu-fuck…Sasuke hurry up…"

"what?"

"y-you know wh-what…uuuh…aah!"

"beg me…"

"N-NO! aaAAH!"

"beg. Naruto." Sasuke hissed lustfully, smacking his hips against the blondes

"pl-please…ple-please Sasuke…"

"wh-what?"

"fu-fuck me…Jesus Sasuke! fuck me hard! Please! Fuck prepping!! I n-need you in me!! dry, rough and fucking HARD!!" he moaned loudly. Sasuke thought he would faint from the huge amount of Lust he felt wash over him

"k-kay…" the Uchiha placed his throbbing cock at Naruto's entrance and thrust up hard. Naruto let out a strangled scream as Sasuke continued to thrust into him. he un hooked the tie and wrapped his arms around his pale neck.

"…" everyone that was in sports all starred at the shaking wooden shack. Most of the girls had nose bleeds and 99.9 of the boys had passed out as soon as they heard Naruto moan. The rest (the conscious ones) were all starring intently. Even Kakashi had put down his porn book (over his lap ). Naruto moaned Sasuke's name as the Uchiha did the same for him. With all the continuous rocking the entire shed tipped over (it was only about 1x1metres). Naruto winced in pain as they landed, Sasuke's entire body mass crushing into his, moaning also as the raven's still hard cock slammed against his prostate. The door fell open to reveal all of year 11.

"…" Sasuke smirked in triumph when he saw Kiba and Gaara bow their heads in defeat as he gave one last thrust against the blonde making him scream and cum on his chest. They all stayed perfectly still, eyes on Naruto. they all knew that the kitsune was not comfortable with PDA(not that he had a choice 99percent of the time) and this was certainly not going to be good. The blue eyes fluttered open, gazing lovingly at Sasuke. he leant up and kissed him tenderly until he felt a cool breeze against his naked body. The capsule's body froze as he turned to see everyone starring at him. he winced and did something very unexpected. He leant over, hands still tied together, and pulled the door shut (awkwardly, they were still on their side) and continued to make out with the Uchiha.

"…they do this one way or another every bloody lesson, get back to class!" Kakashi sighed "JIRAYA! I HAVE YOUR YAOI NOTES HERE!!"

* * *

Dokuro: AA~W!

Anemone: DIE BITCH! (continues to slam her foot onto Sakura's head)

Dominic: honey, stop, I think she's dead

Dokuro:...omg...

Gaara:...hahaha...

Sasuke:Hey hoe the witch is dead!

Naruto: Which old witch?

Sasuke: The wicked witch!!

Anemone:...sorry, that's from the wizard of oz.

Dokuro:...review. please.

Itachi: Review and I'll be in your bed, smexing up your pillows.

Owari!!


End file.
